<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>חג מולד ורוד by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631259">חג מולד ורוד</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, עברית | Hebrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>חג מולד ורוד</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>הוא צופה בה עומדת ליד החלון. אפה פחוס כנגד השמשה והבל-פיה מתאבך כנגד הזגוגית; כמו ילדה קטנה. השיער שלה ורוד כמו טופי ופיה מתוק כמו סוכריות – אחת בטעם לימון ואחת בטעם תות. הם קישטו ביחד את העץ ואחת מבועות הזכוכית נשברה כאשר ניסתה לתלות אותה. היא התנצלה והוא נד בראשו בביטול, אמר שהכל בסדר והסומק פרח בלחייה כמו ניצנים זעירים של כפור. אחר כך תינו אהבים על השטיח והקופסא הגדולה – זו שהתרתה בו שלא לפתוח (וגם סטרה לכף ידו כשניסה לטלטל אותה- כדי לשמוע מה יש בפנים) – נמעכה קלות והתגלגלה לכיוון העץ. יותר מוקדם מילאו ארבעה גרביים; היא גלגלה את עיניה כשהסיר את עטיפת הכסף המרשרשת מעל מטריית שוקולד, ואז קטמה את ראש המטריה בביס אחד. גרב אחד עבורו, אחד עבורה. אחד להארי. הגרב הרביעי בשביל... בשבילו. כי לילי תמיד אמרה שחג המולד הוא זמן של ניסים ובשתיים-עשרה בלילה בדיוק, החיות מדברות זו אל זו. אתה רק צריך להישאר ער כדי לשמוע אותן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא מחייכת אליו ממקומה שליד החלון, מציירת באצבעות-תינוק על הזגוגית. "רמוס אוהב את טונקס" – היא רושמת, והוא מחזיר לה חיוך.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>